


In Celebration

by gamerfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, No Strings Attached, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: After escaping Haven for Skyhold, Flissa and Iron Bull are both relieved to be alive - and they know exactly how to celebrate their survival.





	In Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).



The fortress of Skyhold, though massive and imposing, had clearly seen better days. Half of its towers had been toppled in some long-ago battle, and its crumbling walls threatened to rain chunks of broken masonry down upon the unwary. Rotting timbers barely held the roofs together, and many of the ceilings had caved in. The courtyards were full of rubble and refuse. Even so, to Flissa it was more beautiful than any palace she could have imagined. After the narrow escape from Haven and the interminable march through the snowy mountains, knowing she had finally reached a place of safety made the abandoned castle into a paradise.

She gratefully swallowed the dregs of her third bowl of soup, enjoying how its salty broth bathed her tongue and warmed her no longer empty stomach. Her feet ached, her face was windburned, her fingers were frostbitten, and her hair and skin were a sooty mess. None of it mattered to her, and the rest of Haven's survivors seemed to feel the same. The Bull's Chargers, ever resourceful, had unearthed an ancient cask of liquor from somewhere in the keep and hacked it open to share with everyone. Even now, the apprentice blacksmith at Flissa's side was passing her a drinking horn full of the stuff. She took a hearty swig of the smooth, smoky drink and smiled as it burned her throat on the way down.

Flissa's gaze fell on the Iron Bull, who was standing on the other side of the courtyard and chatting with Krem. She was running toward him before she could stop herself. He grunted in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed as tightly as she could, burying her face against his muscular chest. "Hey," said Bull, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on?"

Hot tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled against his skin. They both understood exactly what she meant. Flissa didn't remember everything after the dragon had breathed fire down onto The Singing Maiden and trapped her beneath flaming wreckage, as if her own mind was trying to protect her from trauma. But she remembered Iron Bull bellowing as he caved in the blocked door with his shoulder and pulled her out of the inferno. He had saved her life, and she could never repay him.

Bull gathered Flissa into his arms and held her close to him. She rested in his embrace for a long time, reveling in the heat of his skin and the strength of his body. Eventually she became aware of something pressing against her torso - something even firmer than Bull's biceps. She lifted her head and gave him a sly smile. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup." Bull's voice was low and throaty. "Every time I live through something that should have killed me, it makes me horny like you wouldn't believe."

"I see," said Flissa. "It's too bad I still don't have a place to sleep. Otherwise I could help you with your problem."

"Who says you need a place to sleep to find a little privacy?" Bull jerked his head in the direction of a nearby, mostly intact outbuilding. "Wanna take a walk with me and see what we can do for each other?"

"I'd love to."

Bull led Flissa toward a wooden door hanging crookedly from rusty hinges. As he pushed it open, she glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, but no one seemed to have noticed their departure. This wasn't the first time they'd done something like this together, and undoubtedly they weren't the only couple slipping away to share a private celebration.

The building they'd entered was some kind of a storeroom, half-full of crates and barrels and dusty burlap sacks. Swinging double doors, half the height of their frame, led into a larger space beyond. The room was dark and utterly silent, and Bull wasted no time taking advantage of its semblance of privacy. They had no opportunity to kiss, or even to remove their clothing. He just effortlessly lifted her up onto a canvas-covered table and groped around beneath her skirts. She was wet from anticipation already, and growing wetter from his touch, and she spread her legs wide to receive him.

Bull pushed away Flissa's skirts with his free hand as he knelt between her thighs. She rolled her hips gratefully against his lips and tongue and probing fingers. Her climax was building nicely when a door banged open from somewhere in the other room. Flissa bit back a startled shriek as Bull pulled away and froze, keeping one thick finger inside her as they listened.

Skinner's slurred voice echoed loudly through the darkness. "Give me some light, right? I can't see a damn thing in here."

Dalish's equally tipsy giggle was unmistakable. "Coming right up." A faint glow filtered past the double doors - no doubt from a spell-orb hovering around the tip of her staff. Flissa lifted two fingers to Bull's lips, wordlessly urging him to stay quiet.

The adjoining room filled with crashes, bangs, shuffling, muttering, and laughter as Dalish and Skinner drunkenly rifled through its contents. Judging by what little Flissa could understand of their incoherent shouting, they were looking for more alcohol to supplement the cask, which was running dry. If they came into the side room they would find not only what they were looking for, but also their boss in a compromising position. There was nowhere for Bull and Flissa to run or hide. All they could do was hold still and hope they weren't discovered.

Flissa looked down at Bull, the silhouette of his horns barely visible in the gloom, and saw how he trembled ever so slightly with the effort of holding his posture. She felt his hot breath on her inner thighs and marveled at how this delay could be nearly as sweet as his tongue had been moments before. She squirmed involuntarily against the pressure of his finger, and he gripped her hip to steady her and keep her from driving herself over the brink.

At last, Dalish and Skinner gave up their search. "I'm gonna go see if Rocky found anything," said Dalish, and Skinner mumbled something incomprehensible in agreement. The outer door slammed shut behind them, and the room was plunged into near-total blackness once more.

"Are they gone?" whispered Flissa after a brief silence.

"Let's find out," replied Bull. Without warning he dragged his tongue along her, making her gasp and jerk. Moments later she was coming, covering her face with her hands to muffle her cries of pleasure as he skillfully brought her to ecstasy again and again.

Breathing heavily, Bull stood up and leaned against the table, testing whether it would bear his weight. He straightened up, apparently satisfied, and said, "You still want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Wanna ride me again?"

"More than anything."

There was a rustle of fabric and the clink of a belt buckle as Bull dropped his trousers. Flissa sat up and reached for him in the dark, taking him in both her hands, stroking him to full hardness. "Fuck, feels so good," he groaned. "Move over, okay?"

She obeyed, and he lay down supine on the table, the wood shuddering and creaking. "Get on top of me," he said, and she threw one leg over him to position him at her entrance. He held himself motionless as she sank down onto him, gasping as he stretched her wide. She began to rock against him, slowly at first as she grew accustomed to the sensation of being so filled - then faster and more vigorously, his hips rising up to meet her as she found the perfect rhythm again.

Bull fumbled, sightless, for the lacings on her bodice, exposing her breasts. Her skin pebbled at the touch of the cold night air. He took both breasts in his massive hands, warming them as the pressure and friction of his palms sent sparks of pleasure down her spine. She felt another orgasm approaching and whimpered, "Oh, Bull...I'm going to…"

He rolled both of her nipples between thumb and forefinger, and it sent her over the edge again. Moments later he was joining her, pulsing deep inside her. She collapsed against his broad chest, feeling boneless and totally satisfied. "Thank you," she murmured. "I needed that."

"Don't mention it. So did I."

Once Bull had located his trousers and Flissa had laced up her bodice again, he walked her to the door with all the solicitous tenderness their earlier encounter had lacked. "That was fun," he said. "Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure. Maybe even in a real bed next time."

Bull chuckled and opened the door. Flissa walked out into the noisy chill of the courtyard, leaving their private celebration behind for the public one still in progress. The Herald of Andraste's followers had a long way to go, and Flissa didn't know where their path would take them. She only knew that tonight, she had never been so happy to be alive.


End file.
